


Hurting You (is the best feeling i've had)

by LavenderMandarin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, F/F, Heavy Angst, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Red Kryptonite, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, Sort Of, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMandarin/pseuds/LavenderMandarin
Summary: While infected by Red Kryptonite, Kara confronts Lena and tears her down. She is determined for nothing to stand in her way... even if it's herself.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 24
Kudos: 151





	Hurting You (is the best feeling i've had)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, this one's just pure angst. There's no follow-up or anything. I'm in one of those angst-only RedK!Kara moods. Hope you enjoy! :)

She feels alive, energized, free, and unburdened. For once she doesn’t have to worry about what everyone else thinks of her. She can finally do what she wants without any consequences. The first thing she does is to fly to Lena’s office.

Lena had hurt her so badly when she had told her she was Supergirl, manipulating her, stealing Myriad, even using kryptonite on her. Old, pathetic Kara felt like she deserved it. Ha! Lena would know what kryptonite felt like now. Supergirl was going to tear. Her. Apart.

She landed roughly on the balcony to Lena’s office, plastering a fake smile on her face when Lena turned around. As soon as Lena saw her, her expression dropped into one of cold calculation.

She dropped the act, too, sneering condescendingly at Lena. Lena’s expression changed to one of shock and surprise for a millisecond before she schooled her features.

"Supergirl," Lena greeter coldly.

"Ms. _Luthor,"_ she shot back, emphasizing her last name.

Lena seemed to be confused with this turn of events, never having seen Kara like this. Supergirl laughed loudly before letting loose.

"Remember when I told you I was Supergirl? Remember those tears that ran down my face? Crocodile tears you said. No, no, Lena. I was crying because I cared about you and thought you felt the same way. Turns out I was wrong!" Kara barked out, laughing coldly which sent shivers down Lena’s spine; she’d never heard Kara talk like this before.

"Kara-"

"Don’t interrupt me, _Luthor,"_ Kara seethed. "I’m done trying to make things better. Seems I’m the only one trying, huh," Kara chortled bitterly at this, staring straight into Lena’s eyes, her eyes flashing crimson before she reeled in her anger, ready to lash out and use it to hurt Lena as much as possible.

"You know, I really tried. I came to National City, hoping to start a new life where I could finally use my powers. Turns out when people know you’re Supergirl, they treat you different. With you, I could just be Kara," her expression softened before steeling again. "I never intended to hurt you by keeping my identity to myself, Lena. I did it to _protect_ you! I did it because I didn’t want to see you get hurt," here, Kara trailed off into a whisper, so soft Lena could barely hear what she had said.

"But!" Kara suddenly exclaimed, startling Lena. "That time is over. I thought you’d surely understand that I did it for you. Wrong again. You know, you’re just like that brother of yours, so stubborn and vengeful, willing to do anything to protect yourself while I have to be your polar opposite, constantly worrying about other people to the point where my own health is sacrificed," Kara grated out in a harsh tone.

Before Lena could interrupt again, Kara walked up to her and jabbed her finger into her chest, her face full of frustration, anger, disappointment, and sadness. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"I put my heart in your hands, Lena. I trusted you with my kindness after I revealed my identity to you only for you to exploit my kindness and turn it back on me, hurting me in _every way possible._ You really are just a Luthor," Kara hissed out, her eyes glowing a red color that only got brighter with every sentence that she spat in Lena’s face.

The look of shock and pain was frozen on Lena’s face. There was something wrong, Kara would never say this, and she knew something was wrong with the way red veins spread over Kara’s face and neck, pulsing with uncontrolled power.

Before Kara could shove Lena away, she felt a little part of her brain tell her she couldn’t ever hurt Lena physically, no matter what happened. Her weak heart was standing in her way, hindering her and telling her that she loved Lena.

She grit her teeth and took a few steps back before she noticed Lena had pulled out a kryptonite knife. She grinned widely, grabbing the knife out of her hand. She would never let anything stand in her way ever again, not even herself.

Under Lena’s shocked gaze, she sliced open her own chest, crimson droplets running in rivulets down her blue suit and pooling on the spotless floor. She forced herself to reach into her own chest and while searching for what she needed to find, she glanced up to find Lena’s horrified gaze still locked on her gaping wound. 

She smiled once more, the expression not at all happy. Instead, it was harsh and forced, the pain she felt signified by the way she grit her teeth. Her smile wavered, a glint of blue flashing in her eyes before the red took over again.

The entire time Lena hadn’t said a word, her face simply displaying shock before slowly morphing into horror. She stared, frozen in place as Kara reached inside her own chest, rummaging around as she searched for something.

Kara smirked when she found what she needed, she grabbed the pulsing organ and ripped it out. Finally nothing would stop her. Her heart was the source of her love for Lena and now it was gone! Now nothing was standing in her wa-

Kara stumbled, woozy from blood loss, the blood rushing out of her chest and pooling on the cream-colored carpet, staining it a deep crimson. She choked on her own blood as she started coughing up blood, her body failing as she squeezed her heart, the organ slowly stilling.

The Red Kryptonite smoked off of Kara and she looked around before taking account of the searing pain in her chest. She looked down, her vision blurring as she saw the pool of blood, her own heart in her clenched fist, and Lena standing only a few feet away, staring in horror at the scene before her.

Kara knew she had hurt Lena and as she gasped for more air, she stuttered out her last words.

"I-I’m s-sorr-rry, Lena."

As Lena watched Supergirl die before her eyes, her chest slowly stop moving, and her lifeless body plop into her own pool of blood, she finally unfroze when Kara’s blood splattered all over her face.

"No, nonono, no, Kara! No! How could you just leave me?! I love you, Kara! I love you! No!" Lena wailed into the night.

_Case 463_  
_Supergirl, otherwise known as Kara Danvers, found dead in Lena Luthor’s office. It appears to be a suicide. Ms. Luthor will be called into questioning as the only eye-witness. Supergirl was found lying in a pool of her own blood with her heart clenched in her fist. Lena Luthor was found cradling her head, splattered with blood, and crying._

_Case 463 [Updated]_  
_Supergirl’s death is declared a suicide. Lena Luthor was questioned and answered all questions truthfully. She would not give a detailed explanation of how the night went, instead only testifying that it was indeed a suicide. Police and detectives are investigating the crime scene. Lena Luthor has been released from questioning and her office has been blocked off._

_Case Closed: Declared Suicide_  
_To this day, no one knows about the true events of the night except for Ms. Lena Luthor._

**Author's Note:**

> also i'm on tumblr @catargott


End file.
